The Longest Engagement
by AquiliusDivine
Summary: After Elizabeth's discovery of Mr. Darcy's role in her sister's marriage, the engagement comes rather quickly, but with her mother and a whole new set of complications in the form of a halfbrother, will the actual ceremony come soon enough for Lizzy?R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

Engaged an entire week to a man of consequence, Elizabeth Bennet found herself given more of her mother's particular attentions than she had received in the course of her twenty years of life. 

Her every whim, whether truly whimsical or not, was attended to at once, and with an alacrity even she was disposed to think unnecessary.

"Mama, I assure you that my wedding clothes need not be ordered this very moment," Elizabeth said with a sigh as she walked into the morning room and saw her mother hard at work in deciding what would do best for her daughter's wedding to such a great man.

Elizabeth had made this very statement at least thrice every day since the engagement was announced at Longbourn, yet her mother seemed convinced that the sooner the bridal clothing were arrived, the sooner she could be totally at ease; for otherwise, the engagement could be called off at any moment. Lizzy, after all, was quite an unpleasant girl, and so often took great liberties with her fiancé that Mrs. Bennet, not sporadically, warned her of her acting as though their marriage had already taken place and Mr. Darcy were secure.

Though Elizabeth found her mother's constant attentions amusing, she could not help but fear that they were doing great injury to the very object of her aspirations.

Mr. Darcy had borne everything, even her mother's impertinence, so very well, but Elizabeth was not deceived. His cool pleasantries and dire mien very often occupied her thoughts and she was constantly bringing up this subject with her closest confidante.

In Jane however, Elizabeth found little if any solace, for her sister knew of and only cared for Mr. Bingley. More often than not, Jane would look at her sister, a blissful twinkle in her azure, good-tempered eyes and say, "Dearest Elizabeth, everything, if not yet, will soon be is as it should be."

Every day excepting two, the very two young men of consequence that were the talk of Hertfordshire, called upon the Bennets and were persuaded to dine among them.

Elizabeth thought every opportunity to be in Mr. Darcy's company was a blessing and found herself very preoccupied with singling out his habits and all of his most pleasing aspects.

During one quiet afternoon of such inspection, Elizabeth admitted to herself that she had quite underrated the handsomeness of his figure before, and now found herself in awe of his very tall, very proud, and genteel personage.

After five minutes, she realized he had become aware of her intent study when he said:

"Pray tell, sweet Elizabeth, what has caught your interest so fully?" His voice was solemn, but by the expression on his face, Elizabeth could see that he was glad for her notice.

"I was just thinking to myself on a subject very interesting to us both," was her evasive reply. His eyes narrowed playfully as he contemplated an equally clever reply.

"There are many such subjects," he said archly. Then, lowering his voice so that only she could hear, he added, " but, by the look on your face and the curve of your most cleverly hidden smile, I presume to say it is of a nature that is not to be publicly announced."

"And I thought _my_ gift was reading characters," Elizabeth said, turning her attention back to her book.

Mr. Darcy continued to stare however, and Elizabeth was soon made very uncomfortable.

"Not five minutes ago you observed me with the utmost scrutiny and now, you will not even turn your gaze at me?" he asked, feigning injury.

"Were I to look at you as you so desire, I would be giving you victory whilst disappointing myself," said she, her eyes not leaving the page. "On the other hand, I'll warrant that your figure does deserve observation, so I suppose this victory shall be yours."

"Not at risk of your being disappointed," Mr. Darcy said gallantly and Elizabeth resolutely put her book aside and turned to face him.

"Your society is far beyond its time of being able to disappoint me, Mr. Darcy," she said and they shared a look of such interest as to be beyond the notice of the six others present in the room.

"Would you care to take a turn about the walk?" Mr. Darcy asked after a moment of comfortable silence had passed.

Elizabeth, eager to be away from her mother's doting attention, her father's looks of approbation, Mary and Kitty's meager reverence, and Mr. Bingley and Jane's thoughtless absorption in one another's company, thought exercise of that sort a very pleasant way to pass such a dull afternoon.

"I would," she agreed and both stood.

Reaching the door, Mr. Darcy inquired as to whether she would like a shawl, and when she declined, he took her arm firmly in his and began the walk.

"Tell me, Mr. Darcy, do you find my family nearly as dull as I?" Elizabeth asked, broaching the first subject that came to mind as she leaned most comfortably into his arm. Mr. Darcy laughed, a rare smile spreading over his face, making him most handsome. "Can you imagine my distress when you are not available to offer any diversion?"

"I imagine you must sit around most stupidly," Mr. Darcy agreed, "but I don't imagine you are often in distress. After all, you have borne this particular dullness, as you call it, all your life."

"Yes," Elizabeth agreed, smiling as she tightened her grip on his arm, "But before, I had not known, but from the quarter of my father, that anybody's society could be so pleasing to me."

"I am flattered," Mr. Darcy said. "But--"

"B_ut_ flattery will not do for Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth interrupted playfully. "You shall insist upon your being most unpleasant and hardly worth my notice," Elizabeth stated and Mr. Darcy could not miss the tone of caustic playfulness in her voice as she said it. "You make it very difficult for me to play the part of the enthralled lover," Elizabeth then said, her words, expression, and tone of voice suddenly serious.

"Then, my dearest," Mr. Darcy began with a sigh, "if I must endure a lavishing speech to secure your happiness, I shall do so with forbearance, for I in no case wish to displease you."

Elizabeth smiled up at him, leaning into him a further, and he looked down at her, such a look of care in his eyes that made her heart fill with rapid flutterings.

"Well…" Mr. Darcy said expectantly and Elizabeth was startled to realize she could not recall what they had just been speaking of.

"Well what?" she asked.

"Lavish me," Mr. Darcy said and they both laughed. It was a quiet laugh, subdued in both its intensity and sincerity.

"I cannot say that I wish to confine our walk to the gardens any more," Elizabeth said suddenly as she saw how near the end of the walk was. She was not quite ready to share Mr. Darcy with her family again. "It is so much less exercise than I am used to."

"I dare say we will not be missed," Mr. Darcy said and ventured to observe: "your mother seemed quite focused on your father and you sisters were happily entertained by Mr. Bingley's stories of London balls."

"Yes, and Jane included," she said, a tinge of bitterness finding its way into her tone and Mr. Darcy looked down at her, a curious expression on his face.

"Is Jane not paying you enough attention, Elizabeth?" Mr. Darcy asked quietly and Elizabeth immediately shook her head. "Then tell me," he pleaded while looking ahead, "what has made you unhappy?"

"There is much I think about and even more I worry about," Elizabeth said guiltily. "I used to find comfort in Jane, but she is very much preoccupied with Mr. Bingley and---"

"Then find in me the same distraction, dearest," Mr. Darcy said tenderly and Elizabeth looked down at their linked arms.

"I am afraid that my worries may not be diverted," she murmured. They were now at the end of the gardens and paused, facing one another. "Not even by your society."

"Then, if they are not to be diverted, confide in me, dearest Elizabeth," he said, locking his eyes on hers. "Tell me your fears so that I may quiet them," Mr. Darcy said, tracing his fingers along her cheek soothingly. Elizabeth's eyes fluttered as she felt an unsteadiness overtake her.

"This place has such a calming effect," Elizabeth murmured, taking his hand in hers. "I come here often to think and to be angry. It is just out of view of the house, yet near enough so that I may run back upon being called."

"At Pemberly, I have no such place to boast of," Mr. Darcy said with a smirk never seen outside of these private, unreserved moments. "I do however, take pride in my personal quarters. It is there, and only there that I am sure of not being disturbed for any matter of less than immediate importance." A dark flush came to his cheeks as he realized what his words must imply and Elizabeth shyly met his eyes.

"Having seen the extensive grounds of Pemberly myself, I must say I am surprised at your statement," Elizabeth said. "Mr. And Mrs. Gardiner and I were almost lost in your wood during our visit."

"You would not have stayed lost long," Mr. Darcy said sullenly, "depend upon it."

"Do you wish to take to the trail with me?" Elizabeth asked, rather more shy than usual in his presence, and Mr. Darcy nodded. He linked her arm back into his, this time lacing their gloved fingers and holding her hand close to his heart.

"Are you tired at all?" He asked and she shook her head fervently. There. They could now walk in comfortable silence, all the particulars of comfort looked after.

* * *

After returning from their long walk, dinner was already being prepared and Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy soon discovered Mrs. Bennet was tenfold more intolerable than usual. Both dealt with different feelings on the matter; one was apprehensive, the other, weary. 

Mr. Darcy, with tight lips and short answers was able to avoid any incident of dispute up to dinner. That was when Mrs. Bennet decided to discuss and deny his and Elizabeth's marriage plans, a subject both very personal and very important to him, and one that he and Elizabeth had not had much time to discuss.

"You are, of course, to be married here in Hertfordshire," Mrs. Bennet said, filling her plate with dinner.

Elizabeth looked away, wishing to avert the subject for as long as she could. Mr. Darcy however, had no such scruples.

"Actually, we were speaking of being married in town—in London of course," he said and Mrs. Bennet looked very surprised. In fact, so surprised was she that she could not help but exclaim:

"No indeed! You shall be married here. In Hertfordshire…" Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth could see, was very displeased at her mother's immediate discount in the way his face reddened, and a small, but very severe frown touched his lips.

"Mama," Elizabeth immediately intervened wishing to keep both from an outburst which could prove injurious to more present than just themselves. "It would be to everyone's advantage were we to marry in London. It is closer to Pemberly than Hertfordshire, and the Gardiners live there. It will be the most convenient meeting place for all parties involved."

"What of our acquaintance here, Lizzy?" her mother asked and Elizabeth considered it a fair question.

"Of course they will all be invited," Mr. Darcy said immediately, lifting his fork to his mouth. "There is to be no change of company, madam, just of location."

"Location, Mr. Darcy, is everything when convenience is involved…" Mrs. Bennet said and Elizabeth blushed for her mother, for herself, but more so for Mr. Darcy who looked quite shocked at her tone of voice. "In this circle, it is not within everyone's ability to drop everything and go to London on a silly whim just to see one's friends married. No one from Hertfordshire is likely to come should you be married in London…"

"Madam, may I, in the hopes of being useful, bring to your attention the fact that the church in Hertfordshire is hardly adequate for the numbers you propose to have present," said Mr. Darcy, putting his fork down without taking a bite. "Whereas, the church in London is large enough for your acquaintance and a small group of my own."

"Why do we not just have _two_ weddings?" suggested Jane in her eager to please manner. "Mr. Bingley and I have decided that a small ceremony with a few friends present would do quite well for us, which would be just as finely done in Hertfordshire as anywhere else. That satisfies your complaint, mama." She said, turning her smile on Mrs. Bennet. "Then Lizzy and Mr. Darcy may be married wherever they chuse, which satisfies theirs." There were looks of approbation around the table and only one of disapprobation.

"Why both my daughters cannot be bothered to be married at home, among family and friends, is a most alarming thing to such a nervous creature as I," Mrs. Bennet said. "But as Lizzy always has her way, I suppose there will be no arguing the point."

Elizabeth's face burned in embarrassment at being thus singled out in insult. It was one thing for her mother to show her dislike in private, but it was quite another to have it seen by company, especially in such company as was present. Mr. Darcy saw Elizabeth's pain and wished to mend it, but for her sake, he would not rebuke the one person present whom he thought deserved it most.

But when Mrs. Bennet went on, expressing her pain at Lydia's being married in London, so very far away from all her acquaintance, Mr. Darcy could not contain himself.

"You are being quite unreasonable, Madam," Mr. Darcy said after a moment's silent struggle.

Everyone's eyes were suddenly on him and on Mrs. Bennet, who had thus far gotten over her awe of him and was nearly right back to where she had been concerning him just a week before.

"Our marrying in London could not be more advantageous to more people unless we were decided to go through the trouble of having sixty weddings, one for each town either of us is acquainted with. That would further the convenience so that no one need stir out of doors." At the completion of this speech, Mr. Darcy found himself hardly satisfied and decided to add a constructive piece of criticism to his point. " I rather think one must consider the good of a situation before one may rationally hold the evils against it."

"To be sure," was Mrs. Bennet's terse reply and all was silent. She had never been thus rebuked by her future son-in-law and was quite compelled to note aloud how this very much proved his still being eaten up with pride.

However, the unpleasantness did pass, and when Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley took leave of Longbourn, Elizabeth, to escape any comments her mother may have ready for her, immediately retired to bed, soon followed by Jane.

"Though his words and manner were harsh, I do not think mama was undeserving of such reprimand," Jane said quietly. Both young women were seated comfortably at the end of the bed; Jane brushing her hair, Elizabeth deep in thought.

"I wonder that he should bear all this," Elizabeth said quite suddenly and Jane looked surprised that such a thought should pass in her sister's mind, let alone out of her mouth. Elizabeth was usually so confident and fearless and that such feelings were felt enough to breach her own secrecy meant to Jane that it was a matter of great tenderness to her sister.

"I do not," Jane replied. "And neither should you." Elizabeth nodded, quite unconvinced, and was unable to meet Jane's eyes. "Mr. Darcy is very much in love with you, Lizzy. Anyone can see it as clear as day when he looks at you," Jane laid a kind hand on her sister's shoulder, while forcing Elizabeth to look into her eyes. " Mama's difficulties will be considered small obstacles once you are married."

"I hope you are right," Elizabeth said, crawling into the sheets. "The sooner we are married, the sooner I shall breathe," she added silently to herself as she closed her eyes and waited nervously for sleep.

* * *

A/N: Here is chapter one revised. a Few spelling errors were corrected, but little else needed to be modified. My favorite book of all time is without a doubt pride and prejudice. I tried to stay as true to the book and the language as humanly possible with my sloppy grammar and the English language's current vocabulary... But alas, I am only in high school. I hope you like it and even if you don't drop me a line and tell me why. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

The next afternoon, Mr. Bingley arrived on time, but without his friend. When asked by Elizabeth what kept Mr. Darcy, all the young man would say was, "He will not be detained much longer."

Much to Mr. Bingley's credit, Mr. Darcy soon called on Longbourn, but Elizabeth could immediately tell what an agitated state he was in.

Though his expression was blank of emotion, Elizabeth could see the discomfort in his eyes and the uneasiness of his manner. He was more silent than she had known him to be in many weeks.

At the first opportunity, Mr. Darcy created a situation in which him and Elizabeth could conference in private and her curiosity was soon satisfied, if one could call such news satisfying.

"You do not look at all well, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said as he walked with her. His pace was quick, nervous, and he seemed more resolved not to talk than ever. His agitation thus decided her state of mind. "Pray tell me, what is the matter?"

He glanced sideways at her, opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again. Elizabeth reached for his arm, linking it in hers and he stiffened.

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth pleaded, her voice more full of fear than she would have liked, "you leave me in suspense."

"I must leave you for a little while, sweetest Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy began, his mien counteracting his term of endearment. "I am needed in London for a few weeks."

"Has something happened?" Elizabeth asked, hoping for, yet fearing, a detailed response.

"Yes," he said, again glancing quickly at her. "I have just gotten news of it this morning as a matter of fact. This news was the reason for my detainment," he admitted and Elizabeth nodded, but he was silent. His eyes, which were constantly moving from her face to everywhere else, conveyed the deepest concern and Elizabeth was suddenly very afraid.

"Is Georgiana well?" she asked.

His eyes met hers and he looked confused for a moment. "Yes, Georgiana is well." He paused. "I have received most troubling news," he began, but stopped again as if unable to continue.

"Can you speak as to the nature of this news?" she ventured and Darcy suddenly stopped, turning violently to face her.

"I will have no reserve from you who are to be my wife," Mr. Darcy stated and his mask of reserve melted away. He reached slowly into his coat pocket, withdrawing a small letter and he handed it to her, a grave look on his face. Elizabeth looked at him questioningly and he nodded. "Read it."

She unfolded it carefully, as it was thin paper, and her eyes fell upon thin, scribbled words that were barely intelligible. After a moment of acute struggle, Elizabeth handed it back to Mr. Darcy saying: "None of it makes sense, I cannot make it out."

"Very well," Mr. Darcy said, stepping away nervously and he began to pace. "I will relate it to you aloud, though it can cause me nothing but grief." He paused, looking over the letter intently, his eyes roving a particular passage as if its meaning might be changed at will.

After a moment more, he cleared his throat, unable to look at her, and began reading. "Dear Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberly and Derbyshire—very imprudent, placing my title so condescendingly—however, that is of no matter," he interrupted himself and Elizabeth folded her hands together, waiting patiently for him to go on. "I have just received the news of your impending happiness and felt this was a prime opportunity for me to introduce myself to you—do you hear the insolence? Never meeting me and writing to me in such a familiar manner? But wait, it gets worse," he warned, glancing at her once before looking back to the letter.

"—For I would hope that, as one so intimately related to you, I would be welcomed among you during this time of felicity. A brother, after all, is to be counted among the most intimate of acquaintances." Mr. Darcy here paused as if the next passage caused him severe pain and he stuttered as he read on, "I have very recently become aware of the fact that m-my father, the late Mr. Darcy of Pemberly, was married to my mother, a M-Miss Taylor, for a short time before she died and that I was left in the care of a well-off, but obscure relation of my mother's to be raised as their own child. It has been made known to me that my father, after the death of my mother, soon met another woman of g-greater fortune and consequence who became the new Mrs. Darcy. This marriage resulted in two children. You, Mr. Darcy, and a girl; my s-siblings—the presumption!" he exclaimed and Elizabeth could see how painful and how shocking this news was to him.

It seemed however, that despite his distress, Mr. Darcy was resolved in finishing the letter in its entirety so as to not leave her in only half illumination.

"After learning of our _similar_ beginnings, I have harbored the hope that we might meet and discuss the situation, which will no doubt come as a shock to you and Miss Darcy. Your dearest brother, Mr. Taylor…" Mr. Darcy stopped pacing, folded the letter and placed it neatly back into his pocket, facing Elizabeth.

"These claims, are, of course, false," Elizabeth stated, no doubt in her voice and Mr. Darcy nodded, a small smile touching his lips.

"There is little doubt that it will prove false," Mr. Darcy admitted. "But, unless able to offer proof, why would someone address such a letter to me and enclose their address?"

"I heard many mentions of fortune within the letter," Elizabeth offered, "perhaps he has convinced himself that you would settle with him rather than risk word of his claims getting out, false or not."

"If that is the case, then this Mr. Taylor will find himself very much mistaken about me," Mr. Darcy said gravely, nodding to himself.

"And you must also consider that your name holds higher rank than any Taylor ever has," she added quietly. "He may find himself in want of some of your consequence." Elizabeth, who found herself rather infuriated by this man's obvious lack of decorum, forced a false calmness on herself as it would do neither of them good if they were both distressed. She thought through what she had heard, trying to discover a motive for such a letter. "By sending you this letter, he must wish to gain one of two things."

Mr. Darcy looked to her, gratitude written in every line of his face as he asked, "And what could these two things be, dearest?"

"He either expects that you will pay him handsomely to remain silent, or that you will introduce him into society as your brother. You can hardly fail to see that either of these would be highly advantageous to him in his obscurity." Elizabeth watched him closely and convinced herself that she could see a small change in his mien in the loosening of his muscles, and the slackening of his jaw, which had been clenched tight throughout their intercourse.

"I am afraid, Elizabeth, that I must leave at once," he said stepping to her. "I only waited this long to leave, so that I could tell you and ask you for a most troublesome favor."

"Anything," she replied, taking his hand gently within hers.

"While this business is being looked into, I would like Georgiana to be removed from society and retired to Netherfield, where I hope you will consent to look after her until I return." Elizabeth saw in his face how important it was and felt the compliment it did her. For such a man to trust her with his sister was enough to decide her and she immediately consented. "I cannot express my gratitude," he said, his gaze intent. "I only hope you will not find it a burden to leave Longbourn for such a long period. It is to be four weeks at least."

"A burden to leave Longbourn for Netherfield? To leave the society of my sisters Mary and Kitty for the society of Mr. Bingley and Miss Darcy?" Elizabeth asked, looking up at him. Inwardly she was thinking of Jane and how she would find it the most unpleasant yet pleasant thing. She would think it a shame that Elizabeth would be removed from Longbourn for their parents sake, but that she, herself, would find ample opportunity to be in the company of her own fiancé. "It will be no burden… I am just glad that I could offer any relief to you."

"Just speaking with you has relieved my spirits more than I can relate, and I find myself most pleasantly reminded of how well I have chosen for myself," Mr. Darcy said and Elizabeth felt warmth rising to her cheeks at such unjust praise.

Elizabeth saw him approach her further and felt her heart leap as he swept her into his arms, pulling her close against him.

Returning his embrace, she could feel the strength of him. His shoulders, though not as broad as Mr. Bingley's, were full of power and command and even when distraught, he carried with him such an aura of overwhelming superiority that she could not help but submit.

Though she could not know it, Mr. Darcy was thinking very much along the same lines.

He could discern the smallness of her frame, even through his thick coat, and wondered as to how such a figure, so small in size, could in fact have such a great presence.

As he held her tightly to him, Darcy could tell by the way she clung to him that her unease for him had been great. He was yet again in awe at how, with all his faults and all his shortcomings, he could have attached such an extraordinary woman.

Elizabeth pulled away just enough to look at him and took a moment to study his face with all its noble features. For eight and twenty, Darcy had quite a youthful look, yet Elizabeth could tell from tell-tale lines around his mouth and eyes, that he had frowned much and was not yet out of the habit.

"Can you smile for me?" Elizabeth asked, touching the small crease around his mouth. Mr. Darcy, who looked surprised by her request and shocked at her touch, did not immediately comply. "How silly that must sound," she whispered, her hand falling away. To her surprise, it was immediately caught by Mr. Darcy, who slowly shook his head and curved his lips into what Elizabeth deemed as a sad attempt at a smile. "Since I have seen your true smile, Mr. Darcy, these false ones will no longer do. They do not light up your face, nor do they reach your eyes, which all smiles must."

"Perhaps you should show me," Mr. Darcy suggested archly and Elizabeth could find no difficulty in acquiescing, as she was truly happy just to be with him.

She watched in amusement as his eyes wandered over her face and she imagined he was studying her features.

For a second she was reminded of their first encounter. His saying she was tolerable but not handsome enough to tempt him. And now they were to be married… Mr. and Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy. A blush rose to her cheeks at the thought and only deepened as she saw that his gaze was settled on her mouth. Her smile faltered then faded.

Though she felt the impropriety of such thoughts, she had never wished for a kiss from Mr. Darcy more, and settled with herself that if he should kiss her, she would not pull away.

With an air of intensity and purpose, Mr. Darcy leaned ever closer and Elizabeth tilted her head upward, closing her eyes.

What seemed like a thousand heartbeats later, she felt his warm breath against her neck and a spine-jarring jolt shivered through her. Her knees instantly turned soft and she felt herself leaning more and more against his strong frame for needed support. His arms tightened around her as he spoke against her cheek:

"You are so dear to me, Lizzy." His arm wrapped around her shoulders and his hand slid up into her hair. She inwardly sighed as his other hand came to rest familiarly on her waist. "If we could but be married this second, I could take you with me to London and you would be able to assist me in this ugly business. Above all minds, you must know I value yours most."

"As I do yours," Elizabeth admitted and Mr. Darcy chuckled. "Four weeks without you seems dreadful, though I have no doubt of Georgiana's offering new, intriguing society," she said, her tone more forlorn that was appropriate.

"I should set off directly for Netherfield and send word to Georgiana's keeper in London," Mr. Darcy said, parting with Elizabeth, but not releasing her arm. "I wish her to be conveyed rather quickly and expect her to arrive here in two day's time, which should be adequate to acquaint your mother and father with the commitment."

"I presume then, that you have spoken to Mr. Bingley of the matter?" Elizabeth asked and Mr. Darcy nodded.

"He does not know the particulars, but he does know that only business of the most immediate and unpleasant sort could take me from your side on such short notice." His compliment sounded so natural that Elizabeth could not help but accept it as true. "If you wish to confide in Jane, I only beg that you secure her discretion. I do not wish the news to pass to Georgiana until I may relay it to her in its entirety."

"Of course," Elizabeth agreed and they began the walk back to Longbourn. "Maybe by the time of your return," she began after a moment's silence, "mama will have forgotten her anger and you can yet again be her favorite prospective son-in-law," Elizabeth ventured to say.

"I am sorry for being cross with her," Mr. Darcy said, suddenly looking abashed, "but to see you so vexed… I could not bear it."

Elizabeth looked down at her feet while replying: "I will not say you were right in what you did, but I also cannot say that you were wrong in what you said." She paused, met his eyes then said, "Your speech was unforgiving and I do not think she will soon forget it."

"That is what I feared," Mr. Darcy said. "But even more than that, I feared that my harsh words would cause conflict between you and your mother, maybe even your father."

"Trouble from that quarter, Mr. Darcy, can easily be avoided," Elizabeth said with a smile. "And my father does not quarrel with me. I can easily say that, more often than not, his opinion and mine are similar if not identical."

"I am not surprised," Mr. Darcy replied. "He seems a sensible man and I must say that I admire his forbearance." Looking to Elizabeth, he realized his words sounded like insult to her family when they were meant to be praise for her father. "I meant only to say that I cannot imagine having five daughters of marriageable age," he corrected himself. "And having three of them, two of which are favorites, leave nearly all at once."

Elizabeth felt her mind flutter at his casual mention of children. She wondered, but felt it would be impertinent to ask him, if he wished for children.

But by the way she often heard him speak of Georgiana and occasionally of his experience with the Gardiner children, she presumed that Mr. Darcy did desire children. However, Elizabeth flattered herself to think that more than desiring these objects themselves, Mr. Darcy wanted children _with her_.

"We arrive," Elizabeth said with a sigh as they reached the steps into the house. "Shall I make your excuses for you, or will you take leave of them?" She asked, eager to have him stay and disappointed they had not had more time.

"It would not be best, I think, to make a formal event of it," Mr. Darcy said slowly. He was hesitant to leave so soon. "So," he began again, straightening, "I would entreat you, my dearest Elizabeth, to give my most sincere apologies to your family for my sudden departure."

"I will," Elizabeth agreed.

"The only thing I ask of you while I am away, is not to worry yourself, Elizabeth," he pleaded. "Everything will be tended to and I will be a constant source of information through our correspondence," he eagerly promised. Mr. Darcy let his eyes linger on her for another moment before he gently took her hand and lifting it to his mouth, tenderly pressed his lips against the sensitive flesh.

He immediately turned from her and walked to Longbourn's stable to retrieve his horse. Elizabeth stayed outside until she saw him ride away and offered a sad wave to his retreating figure.

For a moment, she allowed herself to ponder everything that had just occurred between Mr. Darcy and herself. The way he had spoken to her, the way he had looked at her… the way he had touched her. Elizabeth realized that she had wanted him to kiss her more than she would ever admit, even to herself.

Though Mr. Darcy was all propriety and respect, Elizabeth had long suspected and was now sure that Mr. Darcy was a man of great passion, but knew that he would never sacrifice his propriety to gratify that passion. She was safe, she realized, safer with him than she could have been anywhere else.

Her mind having come to such a comforting conclusion, Elizabeth was now all the more aware of her loss.

She looked once more at the road from Longbourn, then walked dejectedly inside. When asked where Mr. Darcy had gone, she explained that he had been asked to leave immediately for London.

Her mother was convinced that she had driven him away and that Mr. Darcy had changed his mind. Elizabeth had not the energy to tell her mother that this was hardly the case.

Realizing that her dejected manner was not sensible, Elizabeth was obliged to find in herself the motivation to be happy and interesting and soon, upon Mr. Bingley's own leave-taking, found a most cheerful companion in Jane.

Later in the evening, she made her family aware of the request Mr. Darcy had made and everyone had something to say on the subject.

"Four weeks at least!" Mrs. Bennet had exclaimed.

"Yes," Elizabeth confirmed. "His business may be concluded before then, but it is most likely that he might be away even longer."

"Why could Miss Darcy not stay here at Longbourn?" Mrs. Bennet soon asked and Elizabeth found herself without an answer that would make Mrs. Bennet more reconciled to the fact.

"I daresay he thought that Georgiana would be more comfortable in the company of Mr. Bingley and Miss Caroline Bingley, as they have been acquainted much longer," Elizabeth replied. "Also, Netherfield is much more like what she is used to at Pemberly than Longbourn."

Jane, who had been apprised of all the particulars, here offered her assistance. "You cannot fail to see what a compliment Mr. Darcy has paid us, mama. He no doubt left Georgiana in the care of Elizabeth at Netherfield with the idea that we will often be calling there," Jane said quietly and Mrs. Bennet was silenced. "And that he has chosen Netherfield over Rosings, the place that his very own aunt resides, can only serve to heighten this compliment."

"Very right," Mrs. Bennet said, suddenly all smiles and compliments for Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth was indebted to Jane for her quick mind and optimistic perceptionA/Ns.

* * *

A/N:The second chapter I have been able to revise. input would be great :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

"Has Mr. Bingley kissed you?" Elizabeth endeavored to ask Jane as she rummaged through drawers in search of proper clothes. It had been two days since Mr. Darcy's departure and she was to leave for Netherfield as soon as her things were packed.

"He _has _shown his affection," Jane replied modestly, a blush rising to her cheeks. Elizabeth was surprised and her face must have shown it for Jane immediately exclaimed, "They were merely quick kisses—pecks on the cheek." Elizabeth smiled as she paused to consider it.

She could not imagine Mr. Darcy kissing her shyly on the cheek as she could easily imagine Bingley with Jane. The former, whose stubborn manner was too intense for such little shows of affection, would have all rather than a little.

"Has Mr. Darcy not kissed you?" Ventured Jane after the silent pause and Elizabeth smiled.

"No, he has not," she answered, letting out a breath, and Jane did not look surprised.

"And you wish for it?" Jane ventured further and Elizabeth nodded, allowing her reserve to melt away as she looked at her sister.

"It pains me to be read so easily. It was not always so," she said with a smirk.

"Your expression would have fooled me had not you sighed, dearest Lizzy," Jane said, a knowing look on her face. "I am sure you are safe from discovery," Jane added and Elizabeth laughed.

"If I conceal it _so very well_ then I am sure Mr. Darcy will never kiss me," Elizabeth said.

"Oh, you shouldn't fret, Lizzy," she offered in a voice of kindness only Jane could pull off with such sincerity, "Mr. Darcy has an air about him. I dare say that until he is sure of your acquiescence, he will not even consider taking any liberties with you that could injure him in your esteem."

Elizabeth was doubtful but nodded all the same.

"Have you decided whether or not you will accept Caroline Bingley's invitation?" Elizabeth asked and Jane looked bothered. Neither of them had been told prior to her letter, that Miss Bingley had returned from her small vacation in Sussex with Mr. And Mrs. Hurst and had once again settled comfortably at Netherfield.

"I have not decided," she admitted, looking to the letter that rested next to her on the bed unfolded. She reached for it and her eyes roved over the familiar hand. "It is so vexing that she should invite me after all that has happened… But perhaps she wishes to make amends."

"_Perhaps…"_ Elizabeth smiled widely and Jane replaced the letter. "But whatever her motive, I can honestly say that it would be a comfort if you would accompany me there," Elizabeth said, refusing to allow her unease to show. "And I am sure that Mr. Bingley would be pleased to see you."

"I see Charles every day," Jane replied with a smile as stood, walked to Elizabeth's suitcase, and neatly refolded and packed Elizabeth's things.

"Indeed… but it has been some time since you have seen him _away_ from Longbourn…" Elizabeth stated. "And I am sure you could not object to becoming better acquainted with Netherfield. After all, you were much too ill the last time we spent many days there to explore it, and I, in my solitary wanderings came across more than one thing worth seeing."

Jane was silent for several minutes as she continued repacking Elizabeth's things. Finally, she looked up, a resigned smile on her face. "I _will_ go." Setting down one of Elizabeth's muslins, Jane walked to the closet and pulled down her own trunk. She then began looking through drawers for her own things and commenced packing them.

"It's settled then," Elizabeth said triumphantly as she shoved the muslin carelessly into the trunk then locked it, unable to worry about a few wrinkles. "We are to enjoy ourselves immensely."

"Even in Miss Bingley's company?"

"You forget, dear sister, that Miss Georgiana Darcy will also be present. She is the dearest, most amiable girl in the world," Elizabeth said. "And if her company does not counteract the bitterness that Miss Bingley will no doubt be radiating, then I have no hopes that _anything_ will." Elizabeth paused. "And besides that, I have gained her object. My victory will surely quiet her self-consequence if it does not crush it altogether. But if that be not the case, then I am quite determined that her ill manners will not bother me."

Permitted the use of the carriage, the two eldest Miss Bennets left a little after noon and arrived at Netherfield within the hour of their departure.

* * *

Sitting down to tea with the two ladies and the two gentlemen later in the afternoon, Elizabeth felt more at ease in their presence than she ever had before. She anticipated that her and Jane's stay at Netherfield would be pleasant and refused to let another thought enter her head.

"What a pleasure it is to see you both looking so well," Miss Bingley stated, smiling at Jane with sincerity before she took a small sip from her blue and green painted teacup. She then set it gently down upon the matching saucer and turned to Elizabeth. Her smile faded as she looked upon her. "You look particularly bright today, Miss Eliza." Her civility was cold and not well meant and Elizabeth bore it as best she could.

"Thank you, Miss Bingley," was her quick reply and that was all she said to Miss Bingley for the rest of the evening.

Mrs. Hurst however was much more friendly and much more obliging than Elizabeth had ever had the pleasure of seeing her. She inquired after their family with but a small smirk on her lips, and asked whither they should all be married and when she would have the pleasure of seeing them thus.

"We have not yet decided the location nor the date," Elizabeth replied.

"No particulars yet?" Mrs. Hurst asked, her surprise evident. "And I am sure Mr. Darcy's departure has been an inconvenient setback, though I am sure it could not be helped."

Elizabeth, confused at Mrs. Hurst's evident interest only nodded. "I assure you though, that as soon as a date is settled on, you and Miss Bingley shall be the first among our acquaintance to receive an invitation."

"How very kind of you, Miss Eliza," Mrs. Hurst said, throwing a meaningful glance at her sister, who's grave looks and bitter frown spoke volumes about her obvious discomfort and irritation.

Later, when both the Miss Bennets were retired and Charles was gone to inquire after their comforts (at Mrs. Hurst's request), Miss Bingley reprimanded her sister most severely for her topic of choice over tea.

"What?" Mrs. Hurst asked archly after a full five minutes of abuse.

"You know very well what," Caroline replied. Though she stood rigidly by the fireplace with her hands linked loosely in front of her, looking the image of composure, Miss Bingley was wearing the very expression of disconcertion. Her eyes were narrowed as if in deep thought, a frown spread across her dignified face, and her bottom lip protruded pitifully as she pouted. Mrs. Hurst was sincerely diverted by her sister's discomposure and found amusement in her lack of understanding.

"All that I asked was for you, Caroline," Mrs. Hurst replied and Caroline paused in consideration.

"What can you mean?"

"I have stumbled across something that could bring you the happiness you have been in pursuit of for this last year and longer," Mrs. Hurst slyly replied.

"Why do you speak so? What could you mean by it?"

"You are very stupid indeed if you do not see what sense it makes," Mrs. Hurst snapped playfully, a smile spreading across her full-featured face. "The date for the Darcy wedding is not set," Mrs. Hurst murmured, picking up a book from her side table.

"But it is to take place, so what does a date or lack of one signify, dear sister?"

"It _signifies,_ Caroline, that there is still time to make sure that the event itself does not occur," she replied, running her fingers along the edge of the book to find her page marker. Opening it, she licked her fingertip and turned the page, not looking at Miss Bingley as she said, "Now do you see?"

"Very clearly," Miss Bingley replied, as if enlightened. She then sat next to her sister on the couch. "I am blessed to have such a charmingly clever elder sister."

"That, Caroline, is a subject that I hope we shall never disagree on," Mrs. Hurst said.

* * *

They all had the sincere expectation that Georgiana would arrive the next day, though none of them could have guessed how soon they would have the pleasure of receiving her.

The entire Netherfield party had just been sat down for breakfast when Caroline paused in mid-sentence and shushed the room, demanding silence.

"Is that a carriage I hear?" she asked, looking around as she squinted and tilted her head to one side, causing the feather so carefully placed in her hat to flutter to the floor. It was as if she thought such a display would help her to better hear and discern what was making noise.

"It can't be Miss Darcy," cried Mrs. Hurst, drawing in a deep breath.

"We were not expecting her to arrive so soon!" Mr. Bingley stated, rising directly.

Not a full second passed before a manservant, out of breath and very much disheveled, rushed into the breakfast parlor and informed them all that Miss Darcy and her brother had just pulled onto the path and they would soon arrive.

"Mr. Darcy is come?" both Elizabeth and Caroline asked at once. They looked at one another, sharing an expression of surprise and then of pointed dislike.

"Yes," the manservant reaffirmed then rushed away.

Elizabeth forced herself into a state of calm and sat. Caroline and the rest of the party soon joined her and breakfast was resumed.

Not five minutes after the servant had rushed in the first time, did he appear a second time, this time composed and polite.

"A Mr. Darcy, and a Miss Darcy to see you, sir," he said and the objects themselves entered the breakfast parlor.

All those present rose, bowing and curtseying as was expected; Caroline's curtsey might easily be said was lowest.

Elizabeth could not help but smile when she saw him. The second he had entered the room, she noted that his eyes were discreetly searching and when they found their query, he immediately had elsewhere to look.

Miss Darcy was perfectly as Elizabeth remembered her though a little less comfortable and much paler. Elizabeth imagined she could see worry on the girl's face, but dismissed the thought. Darcy had told her nothing of what called him away. There would be no reason for Miss Georgiana to worry.

"Darcy," Bingley said, stepping forward. He took his hand and gave it a rough shake. Mr. Darcy smiled a smile of amusement, which Elizabeth often saw directed at Charles. "We didn't expect Georgiana here so soon and you, not at all," Charles said and there was laughter, though from which quarter Elizabeth could not discern. Her attention, though she would not have admitted it for all the world, was completely diverted by the gentleman and she was soon much gratified. "Darcy, Georgiana, have a seat, I'll call for the right number of chairs."

"Georgiana might partake, but I am to leave almost immediately," he replied civilly but impatiently. "Miss Elizabeth, I would be honored if you would walk with me for a moment."

"Of course," Elizabeth said and followed him out of the breakfast parlor.

"May we take to the lane?" she nodded again, linking her arm almost instinctively within his. As a result of Mr. Darcy's swift strides they were out of doors in no time at all. Once they struck onto a pleasant path, Mr. Darcy said in a grave tone, "I am sorry for interrupting your breakfast."

Elizabeth laughed. "I take more pleasure in walking than eating," she assured him. He looked at her and allowed a smile to touch his lips. "I must admit, though surprised, I am very pleased to see you."

He looked down at her, saw the sincerity in her eyes, and allowed himself to be satisfied. "It is a comfort you are pleased rather than _dis_pleased to see me," Mr. Darcy said jokingly and Elizabeth nudged him ever so lightly.

"It is unfortunate in a way, however," she said.

"Indeed?" he asked, his voice a little disconcerted.

"You see, I had just this morning finished the letter that was to begin our correspondence," she explained. "And now I must not send it." Realization dawned on his face and Elizabeth smiled. She could now see his expression was one of pleasure and felt gratified that she had been the one to put it there.

"If it would please you, the letter could travel to London with me… I would then have adequate time to peruse it and form a response and you would have not long to wait before a reply was made."

"Your offer is a tempting one," Elizabeth stated and he looked at her. "But no… I don't think I should have sent this letter at all and now I am sorry I mentioned it."

"Why so?"

"It conveys little thought and is put together with even less grace…" Elizabeth admitted. "I should think that no less than four days without your presence will afford me with something interesting and worthwhile to share."

"I believe I could read with interest anything you would write of," Mr. Darcy stated very quietly.

"Then by all means, I will fetch the letter immediately when we return, though I will think you incapable of taking my letters seriously in the future once it has been read." At this, Mr. Darcy chuckled.

They had walked now for several minutes and she could feel him growing anxious so she tried to steer the subject of their conversation towards his unexpected arrival.

"Pray tell me, why did you decide to attend Georgiana?" Elizabeth asked as they turned onto a wider lane with more shrubbery. "Surely another young man of much less importance could have escorted her," Elizabeth said with a smile, which he returned.

"Upon further thought, I decided it would be best for me to convey Miss Georgiana here myself," he replied. "And how clever of me it was, for I was blessed with the sight of you, whose society I must be devoid of for four weeks at least."

"And what a deprivation!" Elizabeth cried with a laugh.

"Your response is equal to the misfortune, I must confess," was his good-humored reply. An almost lazy smile lit his face. Elizabeth took much pleasure in seeing him so easy in her company.

They grew silent and Mr. Darcy paused, forcing Elizabeth to do the same. He turned to her and took her hands gently in his, giving them a small squeeze. Elizabeth looked up at him, searched his eyes for the answer to his strange behavior, but found no reasonable explanation.

"Really, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth breathed. "Why did you not drop even a hint of this to me when we walked the garden path at Longbourn?"

His smile faltered as he looked at her. "As far as my state of mind was then, I had no intentions of returning with Georgiana. You must not believe me capable of deceiving you just to gain the advantage of surprise," he said and Elizabeth looked most confused. Mr. Darcy was not one to follow through with a whim. "You will think it most strange," he said. "But as I arrived at Pemberly and began arranging Georgiana's departure, it struck me that I had forgotten something of utmost importance." He paused, waiting for some kind of signal and she urged him to continue. "I wish to give you a gift, Eliza," he murmured.

"I assure you, Mr. Darcy, that that is quite unnecessary," she replied in all politeness and seriousness.

"However unnecessary it may be, I will give it to you all the same, and I have no doubts of you loving it, and getting as much pleasure from it as I do." He released her hands to grab something from his pocket and he withdrew from his jacket something very small—indeed, small enough to be concealed in his hand.

He took her hand gently in his and pulled the glove from her fingertips. Elizabeth's heart fluttered when his cool hand brushed over hers. He took the object in his hand and slid a ring over Elizabeth's marriage finger.

"It was my mother, the late Anne Darcy's ring and she intended it to be for my wife—for you, Miss Elizabeth, who are to be my dearest companion in life and whatever after." He looked at her, eagerly watching her expression. Elizabeth felt tears but refused to allow them. "Do you like it?" he asked earnestly and it did not escape Elizabeth's attention that he had not yet released her hand.

"I like it very much, Fitzwilliam," she heard herself say in unusual tenderness. Elizabeth could hardly take her eyes off it. It was elegant in its simplicity and fit her tastes much better than any ring she had ever seen. It was a flawless gold with intricate, silver vines and leaves. "You mother had very fine taste."

"It pleases me that you like it," Mr. Darcy said and his sincerity was evident in his voice. "I flatter myself that you would have liked the former owner as much if not more and it grieves me that you are never to know her. She would have approved of you so very much..."

Elizabeth felt all the weight of such a compliment and bore it with perfect composure.

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said. Mr. Darcy replaced her glove and laced their fingers together as they continued their walk.

"There is now but one more subject I feel the need to speak with you about," Mr. Darcy said and Elizabeth was silent. "I am afraid that I have a favor to ask of you, dearest Elizabeth."

"You may ask any favor of me, Mr. Darcy, and I daresay that you shall often receive a favorable answer if you are to always ask so politely," Elizabeth replied jokingly.

Mr. Darcy did not smile. "It is a matter of much delicacy and it requires of me this politeness," he stated. "For it is a matter on which I was so very wrong and so very mistaken and, in my pride, have caused pain unto someone of your most intimate acquaintance and someone of my own…"

"Jane," Elizabeth said. "What about Jane and Mr. Bingley?"

"I would ask that you relate to Jane my most despicable part in hers and Mr. Bingley's separation as well as mine and his sisters' endeavors to hide her staying in London," he said and Elizabeth's eyes opened wide in both shock and slight amusement. "She is to be my sister and I would never wish to have a sister deceived in my character. I wish to give her the opportunity to dislike me so that she may like me all the better." He paused then went on. "I meant, of course, to speak with her myself, but this business in London has made that quite impossible. I know I ask much of you," he said imploringly.

"Your request shocks me a great deal, but I will do as you ask," Elizabeth agreed.

"Thank you, dear Elizabeth…" Mr. Darcy said. "It saddens me that it must be so, but now it is my time to take leave of Netherfield. I will return with you to the house and say my farewells." Elizabeth nodded and they both turned and began their walk back to the house.

As they walked into the entryway of Netherfield, Mr. Darcy paused and stared at Elizabeth expectantly.

"What?"

"Do not think I have forgotten my letter," he said slyly and Elizabeth laughed.

"I had hoped your memory to prove less keen," she said and Mr. Darcy shook his head.

"I daresay you did. But I will have it," he said and she nodded.

"I will fetch it directly." And Elizabeth was off.

When she returned to the entryway, Elizabeth saw Mr. Darcy standing with Georgiana. She looked very sad to see him go and Mr. Darcy looked hardly less so. Elizabeth waited on the third step, not wishing to interrupt their farewells.

"I will write to you whenever I have a moment," Mr. Darcy said and his tender tone struck Elizabeth forcibly.

"Promise?"

"When do I not?"

Georgiana's eyes wandered then fell on Elizabeth. Mr. Darcy's eyes followed and Elizabeth blushed. She walked down the remaining steps and held her letter out to Mr. Darcy, who took it with a smile. Georgiana smiled up at her and Elizabeth said, "Miss Georgiana and I will be most distraught if you prove to be a lazy correspondent."

"I have no intentions of being one."

"It might prove more difficult considering you have two you ladies who expect your long letters written in so close a hand," Elizabeth said teasingly and Mr. Darcy smirked.

"Writing to both shall prove a pleasure, I am convinced."

Elizabeth took this short moment to observe something most pleasing in his air. He had lost his haughty stance… Perhaps it was more of a change of heart towards his air rather than an actual change of it, but either way, the change pleased her.

"Well," he began, drawing himself up. "I must go."

"Goodbye, Fitzwilliam," Georgiana murmured, stepping forward for a hug. Mr. Darcy wrapped his arms tightly around her, lifting her a bit off the floor.

"I will return before you know I've been absent," he said quietly, looking at Elizabeth as he said it. Georgiana stepped away looking less worried. Mr. Darcy took Elizabeth's hand in his and she felt his fingers press softly—reassuringly against the ring he had placed on her finger not more than ten minutes before.

He gave his bow of farewell and released her hand. A split second later it seemed, and he was gone from her sight.

Elizabeth felt all the weight of his absence yet again. "He will not be gone long," she heard Georgiana say and she nodded.

Turning to face the young girl she saw that Georgiana was someone who knew what a loss they were all facing and took solace in that kindred knowledge.

* * *

A/N: This is the rewritten version of chapter three and I am already working on a new version of chapter four. Yay. so excited. this chapter offers a deeper insight into some important characters 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

Georgiana had watched her brother's behavior towards Elizabeth with as much pleasure as she could feel. His admiration for her, so obvious at Pemberly, had only grown since their betrothal. Georgiana had to admit that she had never seen him so content nor so easy as he had seemed. 

But there was that which Georgiana could not so easily discern that worried her. Fitzwilliam was an honest man and she was sure that a more honest man could not be found in the city or the country. However, Georgiana knew that some information, if found necessary, could easily be withheld. She had an uneasy feeling that information of that kind was circulating at present, which would explain Fitzwilliam's sudden removal of her from Pemberly as well as his departure for town.

Too anxious of becoming an irritation, Georgiana kept her questions to herself. She knew that if Fitzwilliam had something to tell her, it would not remain hidden for long. It was not his way to be secretive and he was hardly adept at the science. Yet this resolution, so calming in some ways, did little to dispel her worry and she did her best to remain sensible of her demeanor, so as to not give offense to her friends.

At dinner, she found it very difficult to be in spirits and of those present, she found that only Elizabeth felt her brother's absence as acutely as she did. As fond as she was of Elizabeth's smiles and jokes, Georgiana _was_ relieved to that she proved more out of sorts than usual.

Caroline on the other hand seemed quite unshaken, though her exclamations of displeasure were the opposite of her attitude in general.

"How odd it is that Mr. Darcy should come and go so very quickly," Caroline had said before taking a graceful sip of wine. "Not at all normal… I hope his business in London is not quite so serious as he has made it out to be," she said with a small laugh.

"Any business Mr. Darcy undertakes is serious, but I'm sure it is no more pressing than his normal business," Elizabeth said quietly.

"Well, whatever has called him away, his return is much anticipated," Mr. Bingley said.

"Indeed it is," Caroline agreed.

After dinner, they all retired into the drawing room and it was looking to be a dull evening when Mr. Hurst suggested they play at cards. Mrs. Hurst readily complied and entreated Elizabeth and Jane to play as well. Hesitant, but unwilling to give offense, both young ladies joined the table and were most diligently tended to by Mr. Bingley.

This left Georgiana and Caroline with the prospect of at least an hour's tête-à-tête. To one, this was a perfect opportunity while to the other it was merely an unfortunate circumstance, which like all such circumstances, must be handled with grace and forbearance.

"You seem out of spirits this evening, Georgiana," Caroline said as she sat down not two feet from the chaise Georgiana was occupying.

"Not at all," was Georgiana's reply. She grabbed from the table next to the chaise the embroidery she had started earlier in the afternoon and took it up.

"And your journey to Netherfield was pleasant?"

"It was not _un_pleasant," Georgiana said. "Though I am not used to traveling so quickly. We stopped only once." There was silence. "I understand you have just returned from a trip yourself. Was it enjoyable?"

"Indeed, it was," Caroline replied. "Mr. And Mrs. Hurst and I traveled to Sussex to visit our eldest sister."

"You found her well, I hope?"

"Yes, very well," Caroline said. "Four charming children. Three boys and a girl, all under the age of fifteen."

"Three brothers!" Georgiana exclaimed.

"Yes," Caroline said. "Though I myself cannot imagine having so many brothers, she seemed accustomed to it… My sister is quite pleased that little Cassandra is so well protected. It would be very difficult to take her in with so many brothers and in the case of a girl with such a fortune as she is to expect, one can never be to careful. Mercenary marriages are too common to take the matter lightly, as I have often told my other sister, Mrs. Harding who already has two very young girls. "

Georgiana was silent at this statement. Remembrance of an instance in which she herself was not so protected came to her mind and a blush rose to her cheeks. As if sensing Georgiana's discomfort, Caroline changed the subject.

"So, is Mr. Darcy to return very soon?"

"I believe he intends to return in four weeks," Georgiana replied, her voice a little quieter.

"Four weeks! Heavens! What could call him away for so long?" Caroline exclaimed.

"I did not think it pertinent to ask," Georgiana said.

"So you do not know?" Caroline asked.

"I do not."

"It is a wonder he did not tell you, for I am sure Miss Eliza knows…" Georgiana paused her embroidery, though refused to look up. "She does not seem so wholly in the dark."

Georgiana's eyes wandered to Elizabeth at the card table. Now that she thought of it, though forlorn after his departure, Elizabeth did not seem worried about Fitzwilliam. But whether that stemmed from knowledge or her generally unworried disposition, Georgiana could not presume to guess, so she stayed silent.

"And how are your studies proceeding?" Caroline asked, grasping at anything to keep the conversation going.

"Quite well, though I admit I have some difficulties in my German," Georgiana said.

"I daresay I never found any pleasure in German," Caroline said. "_There_ is a language with little grace."

"That is what my governess says of it," Georgiana says. "But spoken well, I think German has a melodic quality of its own… and in any case, the colonel and Fitzwilliam insist upon my learning it, so I will persevere."

Caroline nodded. Having found that Georgiana was by no means in want of constant conversation, Caroline was forced to discover a way of entertaining herself. So she grabbed a small book off the table and forced her eyes to rove over the words, though she absorbed none of their meaning.

In a quarter of an hour the card table was broken up and Mr. Hurst could be heard loudly complaining about Bingley's assistance having been a most unfair advantage to the ladies. Georgiana deduced that Elizabeth and her sister must have won. Mrs. Hurst, ever calm, took their loss much better and moved to the piano.

She played several very pretty songs and Georgiana felt herself livening up. Elizabeth, no longer playing cards spent the evening close to Georgiana and Caroline. Georgiana could easily say she enjoyed Elizabeth's conversation, which was void of pretension and expectation of any kind, much more than that of any female she had ever conversed with.

However, Georgiana felt herself growing weary of conversation. Though her and Elizabeth spoke on many different subjects, Mr. Darcy included, Georgiana could not bring herself to discuss the one thing she wished to above all else. She wanted to ask Elizabeth directly why Mr. Darcy had been called to London. But her disposition, unassuming and shy, would not allow for such a bold address. For once since she had become acquainted with Caroline Bingley, she wished she possessed even a fraction of the young lady's assertive nature.

* * *

The next afternoon marked the disappearance of Mr. Hurst and Mr. Bingley. Weeks before, a hunting trip had been planned and despite all that had happened, Mr. Hurst would not delay it. This left the five women at Netherfield in want of something to do. 

It was in the parlor room when the subject of horse riding was first broached and more than one of the ladies found it to be an excellent idea. In fact, Elizabeth was the only of the party to volunteer to stay behind. Knowing she was not a particularly good rider, Elizabeth wished not to put a damper on what would otherwise have been a well grouped riding party. Jane rode very well and enjoyed it. Caroline and Mrs. Hurst, Elizabeth was sure, were exceptional. And there was no doubt in her mind that Georgiana was a capital horsewoman. With such a brother and such a name, there was no other possibility.

Elizabeth was perfectly happy to stay behind. She had had little time to herself since her arrival at Netherfield, and though she was pleased with Georgiana's company, her affability truly did not negate Miss Bingley's obvious displeasure at Elizabeth's very existence. Even with Mrs. Hurst's overabundance of cordiality, Elizabeth could not believe her to be sincere and often sensed a cunning undertone in all of her inquiries. Needless to say, a quiet afternoon spent in perusing the Netherfield library would do much to lift her spirits.

Believing herself alone, Elizabeth walked slowly up the main staircase to the second floor landing. Choosing the hallway to the right, she moved from room to room until she finally stumbled upon the library, which was quite by accident, as she had originally thought it a closet.

Once inside, she was amazed by the selection. Her father's collection of books was extensive for their income, but there was no comparison… Netherfield was far superior in everything from taste to variety to edition. Just the reference section was larger than her Mr. Bennet's entire library.

Though astounded at first, she was now ready to begin what she knew would be a long search for a book intriguing enough to catch her attention and retain it; for Elizabeth's mind, though easy to entertain, was hard to please and even harder to properly challenge, which any good book must.

It was not long before she stumbled upon a very promising book. It was bound very richly in black leather with gold trim. The title, though dull and uncreative, was a subject of much interest to Elizabeth and she sat down directly to begin.

However, it was only minutes later when a knock at the door forced her to rise. "Come in," she called, though feeling awkward to give someone entrance into a room that was not her own.

Elizabeth was shocked out of her awkwardness by the appearance of Miss Georgiana Darcy.

"Forgive me, Georgiana," she said with a slight inclination of her head. "I had thought you were to go riding with my sister, Miss Bingley, and Mrs. Hurst…"

"I had intended to," Georgiana said awkwardly. "But when you said you had rather stay behind I feared you felt ill."

"I am perfectly well, I assure you," Elizabeth insisted. Georgiana looked down at her hands, which she was wringing nervously. There was something in her facial expression that reminded Elizabeth of her first encounter with Mr. Darcy. "Would you like to join me?" she asked. Georgiana smiled, genuine gratitude in her eyes. She certainly was not as handsome as her brother, but Miss Georgiana had something of a sweetness in her that Elizabeth could not help but admire… and she had no doubts that some young man would, in time, see it and admire it as well…

"Do you enjoy horses?" Elizabeth asked after only a brief silence.

"Oh, yes," Georgiana said. "Very much… I have a little gray mare at Pemberly. I enjoy riding her immensely and I must admit, I do so very often. However, I am not so diligent as Fitzwilliam," she said. Elizabeth felt her heart flutter at his mention but steeled herself. "Fitzwilliam takes so much pleasure in riding that I think, weather permitting, he would ride anywhere rather than take a carriage…" Elizabeth smiled. She found that she could very well see Mr. Darcy being such a man.

"He rides often, then?" Elizabeth asked.

"Daily in the fine months and at least once a week during the winter months," Georgiana explained. "I daresay you and he will ride very often once he returns."

Elizabeth took pause at this. "I do not have a horse," Elizabeth said.

"He has not told you?" Georgiana asked, looking genuinely surprised.

"Told me what?" Georgiana's face changed expression from surprise to guilt, then to fear.

"That he was to inquire after and purchase a horse for you while away in London…" Georgiana said and when she saw Elizabeth's startled expression she let out the quietest of moans. "I should not have mentioned it at all… now I have ruined the surprise," Georgiana said, placing a hand over her mouth.

"You have ruined no surprise," Elizabeth said. "For I am sure I will be just as surprised upon receiving the horse as I am now hearing about it…"

"I beg you, do not tell Fitzwilliam I have told you," Georgiana begged.

"Though I doubt he would view it as a serious crime, I promise I will not mention a word," Elizabeth said.

"Thank you…"

* * *

When Caroline returned to Netherfield after an hour long ride with her sister and Jane, she had the displeasure of discovering that Miss Georgiana and Miss Eliza had both made themselves comfortable guests in her brother's library. 

She did not however, disturb them. Instead, she casually waited until dinner to mention it at all.

"So, Miss Eliza," Caroline began, "did you discover any books that caught your interest?"

"Indeed, I did," Elizabeth replied.

"You mean to tell me someone has finally made use of the library?" Charles exclaimed. "Fantastic news!"

Caroline frowned and did not take another bite of her dinner. _Insufferable people!_ She would be happy the sooner they were all gone. And for a moment, she even decided she did not care whether Elizabeth took Mr. Darcy with her or not, as long as she was to be out of her sight.

But a moment's thought brought her back to her senses and she was more settled than ever that she would have him. Decidedly, only the complete ruin of Miss Bennet in Mr. Darcy's eyes could secure him for her… so it was the ruin of Miss Bennet that she settled on.

* * *

A/N: finally! after a three month hiatus and two more read-through's of Pride and Prejudice, I can boast a chapter four that I am happy with. I swear, I have at least seven different versions of just this chapter. It was a pain to write, but I am pleased with it. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. You have know idea how appreciated it is. I read every single review and its awesome to know what you all think! I hope you enjoy it. 


End file.
